kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Axel
, the "Flurry of Dancing Flames", is the eighth member of Organization XIII. His distinguishing features include his spiky red hair, aquamarine eyes, and his twin purple reverse teardrop shaped markings under each eye (one per eye). Axel fights with two red and silver chakrams and the element of fire. When summoning his chakrams, Axel stands with his legs spread apart and his arms out to the sides of him. Very quickly, tendrils of darkness whirl around his palms and up his arms out of which emerges his chakrams. He launches his weapons at his opponent, and they have a boomerang affect, returning to Axel's hands. Generally, he twirls them in his hands, and will also fight holding onto them and thrusting the sharp spikes into his foe. Axel occasionally will drop one of his chakrams muttering an "Ooops!" each time. Axel can bend fire to his will, including being able to create a ring of fire around himself and his opponent, blocking any escape route, as well as hurling it at an enemy. Axel controls the group of lesser Nobodies known as the Assassins. Traitors in Castle Oblivion While Sora and Riku were wandering around in Castle Oblivion, Axel was working for the two parties of the already divided Organization in the castle. One side was Larxene and Marluxia, who sought to use Sora's powers to ursurp Xemnas and the rest of the Organization using Naminé to alter Sora's memories. On another side was Vexen, Lexaeus, and Zexion, three of the original members of Organization XIII. Those three realized Marluxia's ambitions and sought to counteract by using Riku to destroy Sora. At first, Axel joins the rebel group, though his intentions at this point were unclear. Axel fought Sora to test him; Sora defeated him and Axel gladly gave up a card for Sora to progress further in the castle. In his conversation with Larxene, he professed a interest in the fact that Sora retained his form even after becoming a Heartless After Vexen nearly revealed the existence of Roxas to Sora, Axel was ordered by Marluxia to dispose of Vexen. Axel does so effortlessly, and is accepted by Marluxia and Larxene into their conspiracy. Using this to his advantage, Axel allowed Naminé to escape and contact Sora. Later on, Axel confronted Marluxia, allowing him to figure out the fact that Axel was actually a double agent. Citing his previous order to rid the Organization of traitors, Axel was to attack Marluxia even at the cost of Naminé's life when interrupted by Sora, whom he then fought. At the end of the battle, Axel disappears, giving Sora the impression that he was dead. After his battle with Sora, Axel met with Zexion, who discussed Riku and requested data on Destiny Islands. Despite their previous collaboration, Axel later offered Riku Replica the honor of killing Zexion, promising the duplicate that he would gain new powers and be able to defeat the real Riku. Roxas's leave and imprisonment Plagued with questions as to why he had a Keyblade, but subconsciously seeking out Sora, Roxas left the Organization. Axel, who found companionship in Roxas, was distraught by this decision. Later on, Roxas was captured by Riku and put in Ansem the Wise's virtual Twilight Town where his memory was wiped by Naminé. Axel was sent to the simulated town to recover Roxas for the Organization. However, his first effort failed due to Ansem the Wise's appearance and restarting of the Twilight Town program. Roxas was also dumbfounded by Axel, lacking any memories of him. Axel again tried to get Roxas, but was frozen in place by Ansem the Wise, with his control over the program. Disappointed by Roxas' decision to run, he accepted the Organization's order: if Roxas refused to come, he would die. The two met again, for the last time. Despite Roxas recovering his memories, Axel stated that it was too late and fought Roxas and his dual Keyblades. Axel lost the fight and disappeared away in sadness. A second chance with Sora During Sora's exploits to the different worlds, Axel appeared before Kairi, intending to kidnap her to draw Sora out. Axel realized that, if he could transform Sora into a Heartless, Roxas would be born again. However, Kairi escaped through a corridor of darkness and was caught by Saïx instead. After the invasion of the Radiant Garden by the Heartless, Sora confronted Xemnas, the leader of Organization XIII. Xemnas decided to take his leave, and Axel was there to greet Sora. Axel hinted that the Keyblade caused the hearts that composed the Heartless to flee, but refused to say what Organization XIII would do with those hearts. Axel also apologized to losing Kairi, but fled when Saïx arrived at the scene. On the way to the World That Never Was, Sora and his friends were trapped in Betwixt and Between by Nobodies, but Axel arrived to help. Sora and Axel battled the Nobodies, but were eventually overwhelmed. Axel then decided to sacrifice all his power to destroy the Nobodies, opening the passageway to the World That Never Was. As he died, he expressed that Roxas made him feel more complete. Videos Category: Allies Category: Castle Oblivion Category: Destiny Islands Category: Organization XIII Category: Radiant Garden Category: Twilight Town Category: World That Never Was